Field
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatuses and methods for occluding blood flow.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of endovascular devices have been proposed to occlude blood flow for various applications in the vascular system. Early devices used inflatable balloons, either non-detachable or later detachable, in order to block vessels, for example, in the treatment of carotid-cavernous fistulas and saccular aneurysms (Serbinenko, Neurosurg. 41: 125-145, 1974; Vopr. Neirokhir. July-August (4): 8-15. 1974; Vopr. Neirokhir. 35(6): 3-9, 1971).
Typically made from latex or silicone, balloons are delivered to a desired location in a vessel, and then inflated to occlude the vessel. While other devices have since been developed, balloon occlusion remains in use and is indicated for use in treating a variety of life-threatening conditions, including for example, giant cerebral and skull base aneurysms (Wehman et al., Neurosurg., 59: S125-S138, 2006), traumatic and non-traumatic vessel injury or rupture (Luo et al., J. Chin. Med. Assoc. 66: 140-147, 2003; Hirai et al., Cardiovasc. Intervent. Radiol. 19: 50-52, 1996), vertebro-vertebral arteriovenous fistulas (Berguer et al., Ann. Surg. 196: 65-68, 1982), and pre-operative tumor resections.
Detachable balloons are also useful clinically in procedures outside of neurological intervention. For example, balloons can be useful in flow reduction procedures such as shunt occlusion in patients with transjugular intrahepatic portosystemic shunts and hepatic insufficiency (Kaufman et al., J. Vas. Interv. Radiol. 14: 635-638, 2003), intrahepatic arterioportal fistulas (Tasar et al., Clin. Imag. 29: 325-330, 2005), treatment of varicoceles (White et al., Radiol. 139: 327-334, 1981; Pollak et al., Radiol. 191: 477-482, 1994; Makita et al., Radiol. 183: 575-577, 1992), shunt occlusion in patients with a Blalock-Taussig shunt (Reidy et al., Brit. Heart. J. 50: 101-103, 1983; DeSouza & Reidy, Clin. Radiol. 46: 170-175, 1992), obliteration of pulmonary arteriovenous fistulas, arteriovenous malformations or aortopulmonary anastomoses (Pollak et al., Radiol. 191: 477-482, 1994; DeSouza & Reidy, Clin. Radiol. 46: 170-175, 1992; Reidy et al., Brit. Heart J 49: 284-287, 1983), coronary arteriovenous fistulas (Aydogan, Asian Cardiovasc. Thorac. Ann. 11: 63-67, 2003), or renal arteriovenous fistulas (Kadir et al., J. Urol. 129: 11-13, 1983; Marshall et al., J. Urol. 122: 237-239). Detachable balloons are also used in preoperative devascularization before surgical resection of organs such as the kidney (Kadir et al., J. Urol. 129: 11-13, 1983).
Despite their usefulness, balloon occlusion devices suffer from limitations that affect their ease of use and safety. By its very nature, a balloon can expand and rupture, or alternatively it can spontaneously deflate over time (Hawkins & Szaz, Invest. Radiol. 22: 969-972, 1987). Deflation is more common with latex balloons, with some studies reporting 100% deflation rates (Perala et al., J. Vasc. Interv. Radiol. 9: 761-765, 1998). Spontaneous deflation can result in treatment failure and reoccurrence of the lesion (Pollak et al., Radiol. 191: 477-482, 1994; Perala et al., J. Vasc. Interv. Radiol. 9: 761-765, 1998).
Detachable balloon devices present other problems as well, and their use in the intracranial vasculature presents specific challenges. For example, balloons generally exhibit low trackability, meaning that they are difficult to navigate, especially through tortuous vessels, such as those commonly found in the intracranial circulation. In addition, premature (i.e., non-intentional) detachment from the delivery device can lead to adverse consequences such as cerebral artery blockage and stroke.
Even once in place, balloons can move forward during the process of inflation, making placement of the unexpanded balloon in order to achieve precise positioning after inflation relatively difficult. Balloons that dislodge and migrate can require open skull surgery especially where the balloon has become lodged in a major vessel, for example, in a cerebral artery (Cheng et al., Minim. Invasive Neurosurg., 49: 305-308, 2006).
An alternative approach has been to use hydrogel-coated coils in order to produce rapid vascular occlusion (Kallmes & Cloft, Am. J. Neuroradiol. 25: 1409-1410, 2004). However, there remains a significant period between placement of the coil and formation of the occlusive clot, even when using coated coils. This leads to concern that during formation of the clot, distal clot migration can occur, with potentially devastating consequences such as stroke. Further, the geometric configuration and unpredictability of coil-based embolization prevents precise occlusion of a short vascular segment. The risk of distal migration of a clot is also of concern when treating high-flow peripheral lesions such as pulmonary arteriovenous fistulas (Ferro et al., Cardiovasc. Intervent. Radiol. 30: 328-331, 2007).
A further alternative is an expandable mechanical occlusion device such as the Amplatzer Vascular Plug. Such devices are made of a self-expanding Nitinol mesh, and can be deployed intravascularly to block flow through a vessel by inducing formation of a clot. However, this device does not produce immediate occlusion. Further, the device may not produce a chronic occlusion leading to residual patency of the target vessel. The device is also limited by it navigability, and placement precision, which limits its utility to use in performing occlusions below the base of the skull (Ross & Buciuc, Amer. J. Neurorad. 28(2): 385-286, 2007).
Thus, notwithstanding the various efforts in the past, there remains a need for devices and methods for rapid, well-controlled, safe, and effective vessel occlusion.